


You know you want to watch

by Sarah_bell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Brothels, Dark Jon Snow, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marking, Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Training, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_bell/pseuds/Sarah_bell
Summary: A late little drabble for jonsakinks Day 4, Voyerism.Sansa and Nala are two girls who've been stolen from the North to work in Petyr’s brothel in King’s Landing, along with some of our favorite boys, including Jon Snow. Satin oversees the boys’ education, and Ros does the same for the girls. Sansa, ever the lady, is reluctant to learn, but today all she has to do is watch - until Jon decides he wants to teach Sansa a lesson of his own.





	You know you want to watch

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to myrish_lace for letting me shamelessly change a scene from a full length fic she’s working on with the same premise. Hers is angsty and sweet. This, of course, is straight filth. :D As always, heed the tags and enjoy!

“Ah, girls, there you are.” Satin waived them over. “Two of my boys are on their way, excellent trainees. We’ll practice with fingers and tongues today in the training room. Nothing that would put your maidens’ gifts at risk.” Satin looked Sansa and Nala up and down coolly. “They’re the most expensive items on Petyr’s list of services, after all.”

Satin glanced over their shoulders. “Here they come. Harry, Jon, good of you to join us.” Satin smiled. A large boy with sandy hair sauntered over to the door. A slender, dark boy with stormy grey eyes followed.  

“Who’s first?” Harry asked. He pointed at Sansa. “Her, I hope it’s her, I’ve a liking for redheads.”

Satin pursed his lips. “No, Nala will be your first companion, to remind you that a client is always beautiful to you, no matter the color of her hair.”

Harry smirked. “So I still have to convince her she’s a princess.”

Satin’s gave a short nod. “Yes. Precisely. Take Nala, and practice with your tongue. Jon…wait out here with Sansa.” Satin and Jon exchanged a look before Satin led Nala and Harry into the training room and shut the door behind them.

The hallway was suddenly silent. The room’s soundproofing lived up to its reputation. Squeals or moans – none of them would find their way to a client’s ears until Lord Baelish, Ros and Satin decided they were pleasing to the ear.

Sansa stepped away from the door, wishing she could run, but Jon took her arm, pulling her closer to the large glass window. “No, no, you’re here to learn, come here, Sansa, see how much Nala likes it…”

Sansa peered into the room and stifled a gasp. Nala’s head was thrown back, and Sansa’s cheeks flushed when she saw the scandalous position Harry was in between Nala’s legs, how he lapped at her…cunt, she’d best get used to the word, according to Ros.

Nala’s hands flew to her nipples and she began to play with them, like Ros did sometimes to Sansa.

 _Gods, it’s good when Ros does that_. Ros’s touch sent always sent sparks of sensation to Sansa’s core, making her moan no matter how hard she tried to resist. Sansa bit back a moan now, feeling those same sparks. Just watching Nala writhe underneath Harry’s tongue made Sansa squirm and press her legs together, to relieve the ache. A trickle ran down her thigh as she stared, mesmerized at how Nala was coming apart.  _This is dirty, it’s wrong, I’m a lady, not a whore, I shouldn’t like this, I shouldn’t want to be in that room, with Harry’s tongue on me…_

Jon walked up behind her, his dark voice making her shiver. “See, how he’s licking at her, how hard her nipples are, like little buds, how much she’s enjoying this. Ros sucks on your teats by now, doesn’t she, when you girls practice?” Jon slipped a hand underneath the top of her shift.

Sansa whimpered as Jon pinched her nipple. “I heard even Lady Sansa Stark couldn’t keep quiet last week, because it felt so fucking  _good._ ”

Jon’s curse shocked Sansa, and she let out the moan she’d been fighting.

Jon smirked. “You think you’re better than us but you’re not, Sansa, this makes you hot, too, doesn’t it? Touch your teats, like Ros would, it’ll help that ache building between your legs…”

Sansa glanced back at Nala, who’d plunged her hands into Harry’s hair, holding him in place. Sansa stroked her her nipple, then pinched, the hot bolt of lightning going straight to her cunt, just as Nala’s eyes rolled back in her head and she arched up off the bed.

Jon’s breath ghosted over Sansa’s ear. "Fuck, yes, Sansa, why should Nala get all the fun? You’re dirty, like the rest of us, be a good girl for me, hike your shift up and touch yourself, stroke that pretty cunt of yours while you watch Harry fuck Nala with his tongue."

Sansa was lost in a haze of sensation, straining against her hand, trained on Jon’s voice as she watched Nala learn to be a whore.

“You’re wet, aren’t you, I can hear the noises you make, I can  _smell_  you, Sansa. Thrust a finger in that tight cunt of yours, do it now.” Sansa did as was told, and gods, the fullness felt so sweet…She whined and tipped her head back but Jon shoved her against the window, pinching her nipple again. She was at Jon’s mercy, giving in to his whispered demands, her breath coming faster and faster as she ground down on her hand.

“There you are, add another finger, that’s it, pump in and out, just like all those men who’ll fuck your tight cunt in a few days. Spread your legs wide, like Nala’s doing, show me how you’ll welcome their cocks.”

Sansa complied, spreading for Jon, who chuckled as he scraped his teeth over Sansa’s neck. “Gods, you’re such a slut for orders. You crave them, don't you? Nod for me, tell me yes.“

“Yes,” Sansa panted, “yes, I do.” The pressure was almost unbearable, she was on the edge of something just out of reach, “Jon, please-”

“Harry’s going to fuck you next, Sansa, but you’re going to peak for me first.” Jon slid his hand up Sansa’s thigh, reaching between her legs, flicking his fingers over Sansa’s slick pearl. Sansa shut her eyes, but Jon bit down on her neck again. “Whores keep their eyes open when they’re told, and you’re a whore now, Sansa-“

Sansa mewled as her walls fluttered around her own fingers.  _I am, I am, a dirty little whore_. Her eyes flew open, gorging on the scene before her. Nala’s thighs were quaking as Harry buried his face in her cunt.

“So close, Sansa, so ready to peak for a stranger in a hallway, like the filthy slut you are, but you have to wait, you have to peak when Nala does, can you do that for me?”

Sansa nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, Jon, I’ll wait, please-“

“Shhh,” Jon nuzzled behind Sansa’s ear, soothing her, hypnotizing her, “just watch, Sansa, how she’s trembling, so needy, just like you are for me…fuck, she’s close, look, it’s happening, she’s going to-“

Nala’s body convulsed and her mouth opened in a scream neither Sansa nor Jon could hear, as she bucked her hips into Harry’s mouth, like…

 _Like a wanton whore_ , Sansa thought,  _like me_ , and that tipped her over the edge as she clamped down on her hand, peaking for Jon, hot waves of pleasure and shame rippling through her. Jon held her against the doorframe as the aftershocks took her, riding them out, drawing out Sansa’s peak till she was limp.

“Very good, we’ll fuck the lady out of you yet.“ Jon sucked on her pulsepoint, hard enough to leave a mark, then licked at her neck, soothing the sting. "Fuck, I’d like to taste that cunt of yours right now," he growled, "and I think you’d like that too. But Harry’s up next.” Jon swatted her ass and winked. "Till next week, Sansa."


End file.
